Various synthetic fluids, including synthetic hydrocarbons and silahydrocarbons, have been developed which are useful in the formulation of hydraulic fluids and lubricants which are stable at high temperatures. Tetraalkylsubstituted silanes have been proposed for use in the formulation of hydraulic fluids and lubricants, since they possess excellent viscosities, over a wide temperature range, low pour points and exhibit excellent thermal stabilities.
Various methods have been proposed for synthesizing tetraalkylsilanes involving the addition of a Grignard reagent or alkyllithium compounds to alkyltrichlorosilanes. Such processes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,343 to Tamborski et al; Rosenberg et al, J. Org. Chem., 1960, Vol. 25, pp. 243-248; and Baum et al, J. Chem. Eng. Data, 1961, Vol. 6, No. 1, pp. 142-145.